Five Loves
by dhawthorne
Summary: Written for the LJ community 5trueloves for the character Elizabeth Olivet. Pairings are Mike Logan/Liz Olivet, Ben Stone/Liz Olivet, Jack McCoy/Liz Olivet, and Emil Skoda/Liz Olivet. Please read and review!
1. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. Written for the 5loves community at LJ under the name dianahawthorne, for the theme "mistletoe".

* * *

It was a Christmas party at the 27th Precinct, and Liz was standing in the corner, not really fitting in with the rest of the people at the party. She was the police psychiatrist, true, but she never really fit in with the police officers, even the female ones. At parties like this, she was always a wallflower.

"Having fun, Liz?" Mike Logan asked, sidling up to her. She jumped and spilled her drink on her dress.

"Mike!" she gasped, then looked down at her dress. "Oh, dear."

"Here, Liz," he said, handing her a handkerchief.

She began to dab at the stain on her dress. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said. She handed him his now-stained handkerchief. "Keep it."

"Thank you," she said, tucking the handkerchief in her purse.

"Care to dance?" Mike asked.

"All right," she agreed, and set her purse down on a nearby table.

They danced for a few songs, before Liz told Mike that she needed to go home. He bade her goodnight, and she started towards the door. He saw that she left her purse lying on the table, and he grabbed it and rushed over to her, just as she reached the exit.

"Liz!" he called and she turned around. "You forgot your purse," he told her, handing it to her.

"Thank you, Mike," she said. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"So did I," he replied.

Liz saw a bunch of mistletoe hanging from the doorframe, and stepped closer to him. She stretched up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mike," she said, smiling at him and shrugging on her coat before giving him one final glance and leaving.

He whistled lowly. It was a very merry Christmas indeed.


	2. What Would I Do Without You?

What Would I Do Without You?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. Written for the 5loves community at LJ under the name dianahawthorne, for the theme "gone".

* * *

"She's gone, Jack," Liz told him.

"I know that, Liz," Jack snapped at her. "Thank you for the reminder."

She reached across his couch and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

He laid a hand on top of hers, turning it over and entwining his fingers with hers. "You've been such a comfort to me, Liz," he said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"That's all right," she murmured, standing up and walking over to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her down on his lap. She raked her fingers through his thick grey hair as he placed a hand on each side of her face.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Jack whispered. She placed a light kiss on his lips.

"And I don't know what I would do without you," she replied. She rested her forehead against his, and they sat there in comfortable silence.


	3. Love and Comfort

Love and Comfort

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. Written for the 5loves community at LJ under the name dianahawthorne, for the theme "sleep".

* * *

She watched him sleep as she sits in an armchair near the bed, unwilling to disturb him after he has finally found peace after the most chaotic day in his life. A witness had been shot, he had blamed himself, and he resigned from the D.A.'s office. He had given up his entire career because he had promised a witness that she would be safe, but she was killed despite his pledge.

But now, he was sleeping – the premature lines in his face smoothed out, his breathing deep and even... She loved watching him like this, so vulnerable, so calm...

He stirred slightly, woke up, and looked into her eyes blearily. "Aren't you coming to bed?" he asked her, in a voice hoarse from sleeping.

"If you want me to," she replied, placing a cool palm against his cheek. He grabs hold of her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I do," he told her. "You need your sleep too." He lifted up one corner of the covers so that she can slip between them, and she does. "Good night, Liz," he said. "I love you."

She placed a light kiss on his lips, his eyes already growing heavy. "Good night, Ben. Sleep well."


	4. She Couldn't Believe

She Couldn't Believe...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. Written for the 5loves community at LJ under the name dianahawthorne, for the theme "80s music".

* * *

She couldn't believe that she had agreed to let Emil Skoda buy her a drink. She couldn't believe that she was in this seedy bar, that he apparently was a regular, that he was tugging at her hand to get her to dance to bad eighties' music. She couldn't believe that she was actually having a good time.

As they made complete and utter fools of themselves on the dance floor, she couldn't believe that she hadn't agreed to this earlier. She couldn't believe that she was actually having fun. And then she was kissing him, and she couldn't believe that this was anything but love.


	5. Truffles

Truffles

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. Written for the 5loves community at LJ under the name dianahawthorne, for the theme "chocolate".

* * *

He always knew how much she enjoyed chocolate – and how much she tried to prevent herself from over-indulging. But it would take a stronger will than hers to resist the champagne-filled chocolate truffles that Mike had produced for her. And it would take a MUCH stronger will than hers to resist him when he was feeding her the truffles so gently, so delicately, so... sensuously. And she was sure that it would take a much stronger will than hers to resist the debonair Mike Logan after that – chocolate was an aphrodisiac, after all, and it was their three-month anniversary. There was nothing to be sorry about.

Actually, there was one thing to be sorry about – that he'd only purchased one box of those truffles.


End file.
